


Nightmares

by Chaz76



Series: Kerry Eurodyne X V [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz76/pseuds/Chaz76
Summary: When V is having nightmares Kerry would show up at his doorstep to cuddle him back to sleep.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Series: Kerry Eurodyne X V [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Nightmares

Drenched in sweat, he woke up. His breathing was irregular and his heart was pounding like mad.

For a moment V didn't know where he was, until he realized that he was in his bed and at home.

He tried to calm down and wiped the tears from his face. But his mind wouldn't come to rest and these images would never leave him alone.

Everything that had happened in Konpeki Plaza would haunt him forever. Well, probably not forever, because if V didn't find a solution soon, he would die anyway.

But V didn't want to give up yet, even if the whole world was against him, he would fight. That had been his plan, but right now it looked more like he was going to sink. It would be so much easier to just throw everything away. And at the same time, it wasn't easy. He wanted to make Jackie proud and that wouldn't work if he let his demons drag him down because they knew where his weaknesses were. And at the same time, there was this one musician who had somehow managed to steal V's heart. He couldn't leave yet.

But right now, everything seemed so pointless.

"V...?"

He had called Kerry. He needed someone to talk to, and Johnny was strangely silent right now.Even if V felt bad waking Kerry up in the middle of the night.

"Sorry ... I-" Tears ran down his face again as he thought of his nightmare. Images of Jackie's last moments flooded his mind and a lump formed in V's throat.

"You okay?" Kerry yawned, but his voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah ... No ... I don't know …" V didn't know what to say. He shouldn't have called Kerry just because he had a nightmare. This one he has to have had a thousand times. Each time ending with the bullet that should have killed him.

"I shouldn't have called." He sobbed.

"I hear you crying. What's wrong, V?" The concern level in Kerry's voice rose.

"I had a nightmare.... And thought it would be a good idea to call you."

"It's always a good idea to call me, V."

"I know. I just feel so stupid... that it gets me down so much..."

"Hey, I have no idea what you were dreaming about, but I'm sure it's totally okay that you're feeling down" Kerry's voice was so gentle and understanding that V felt a little bit better.

"You're the best, Ker."

"I'm always here for you, V."

V smiled and wiped away his tears

"That's good, because you stole my heart." V had to grin and let himself sink back into the pillows. He didn't feel quite as bad anymore. Maybe he could get some sleep after all.

"Kerry?"

"Huh?"

"Can we keep the call going while I try to get back to sleep?"

"Sure, the nightmares will have to get past me first."

V couldn't help but laugh as he Imagined how Kerry would fight his nightmares.

"Thanks, Ker."

*

V had almost completely dozed off when he heard Kerry's voice again.

"V? Would you like to open the door for me?"

Huh? Why would he open the door?

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" V muttered, sitting up slowly anyway.

"Maybe?"

V rose from the bed and shuffled towards the door. V was feeling dizzy and his vision was blurred. This could only be a dream but he still opened that door.

Shortly after he opened the door he was pulled into a hug.

"Woah."

V returned the hug and pulled Kerry even closer.

"I hope this isn't a dream,” he murmured against Kerry's chest.

"I really like being in your dreams, V. But I'm actually here."

"Hmm... Why are you here? I mean I'm not complaining ..."

Kerry released the hug and looked V straight in the eyes.

"You haven't been well, and I heard I'm very good at cuddling."

V could lose himself in Kerry's blue eyes for hours.

"I really didn't think you'd show up right away."

"To be honest, I missed you a little too."

"Good to know." V chuckled and pulled Kerry closer again to kiss him.

"I'm here for you, V."

If V could he would freeze this moment to keep it forever.

"Should I cuddle you to sleep then?"

"Sure thing!" V laughed and pulled Kerry to his bed with him.

V snuggled against Kerry's chest. He felt safe and protected.

"I love you, Ker."

"I love you, V."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this little snippet cause I was feeling down a little bit and I obviously have to many feelings for Kerry Eurodyne QwQ  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love,  
> Chaz


End file.
